The Life of Lillian Black
by CaptainSicarius
Summary: Lillian is Sirius Black's granddaughter, and is chosen in a dangerous prophecy. She and her friends, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin, and Rose Weasly become the second generation of marauders at Hogwarts, after the original. Lillian risks her life to save the wizarding world. (Mad-Eye and Snape are alive.) Lots of credit given to Shadowcat300 on chickensmoothie for helping me with this.
1. Spark

****A/N: Okay, I used the questions from Pottermore to use in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me. Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.****

Lillian Artemis Black walked with her father, Benjamin Black. They were in Diagon Ally. They were almost done, all they needed was a wand and a pet. The father and daughter walked down the dusty road crowded with people down to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Lillian was a moderately tall girl with black hair that went down to her shoulder blades, pale skin, and gray eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket and jeans, with converse shoes. Her father, Mr. Black, was tall also, with black hair and grey eyes. They looked almost identical, and anybody could tell they were related.

On the way to buy her wand, Lillian saw someone that caught her eye. A boy, with dark brown hair and a plaid shirt and jeans. He looked to be a little older than her. She just saw him for a split second, and they locked eyes for that small window of time, and there was a small twinge in her abdomen. But she was forced to look away, because she almost walked into the doorway of the wand shop. She quickly dodged it, and walked awkwardly inside.

"Ah, Ms. Black. Come closer, and sit. You will answer some questions for me."

"Okay," she nodded. There was a stool in front of the desk that Mr. Ollivander was sitting behind. He put his hands flat on the desk, and asked aloud the first question.

"Are you short, average, or tall for your age?"

"Tall, sir." She answered curtly.

"Very good. Now, what is your eye color?"

"Gray."

"Was the day on which you were born an even or odd number?"

"Odd."

"What do you pride yourself most in?"

"Creativity." Lillian in fact, played piano very well.

"Say you were traveling, and you found a three road fork. Do you go towards the beach, forest, or castle?"

"The forest."

"What do you most fear?"

"Isolation." She almost whispered it.

"In a chest of magical artifacts, which would you choose: a dusty bottle, an old black glove, a golden key, an ornate mirror, a silver dagger, a glittering jewel, or a bound-up scroll?"

"The old black glove."

"Interesting... Quite interesting. Well, let's try..." His voice trailed off as he stiffly stood up, and walked to the shelves to the right, packed with wands. He studied a few boxes, and quickly chose one. He opened it up on the desk, and handed the wand to Lillian. "Beech with unicorn core," he stated. "Try it out."

Lillian fingered the wand in her hands for a moment. Then, she waved it, and flicked it at the cieling. Dust flew down, barely mising her.

"Not that one, I suppose." Mister Ollivander placed the wand back in the box, and got up to get another one. He soon picked out another from the large batch. "Try this. Oak with dragon heart-string core." He smiled.

As soon as Lillian laid fingers on it, popping sounds emitted from the wand, and lights flew out of the end and exploded in bright colours. They left dark smoke behind.

"I suppose not..." He took the second wand away, and then looked on through the wands for a moment. Then he murmered to himself, _maybe this is the one..._

Mr. Ollivander took the wand off the shelf and gently took it out, and set it on his desk. "Ironwood with thestral core. It is... very powerful."

"Okay," Lillian took the wand in her right hand. The tip glowed a beautiful silvery color, and a cool draft came from the light.

"So it is," Mr. Ollivander answered his previous question that he had asked himself. "You, Ms. Black, are interesting. I have had that wand for quite a while. It is a very powerful wand, and only a powerful witch or wizard can wield it. Honestly, I'm glad to find who the owner is!"

"I'm powerful," Lillian whispered alloud. A giddiness rose up from her stomach, and it made her amazingly pleased with herself, and quite excited to try out her wand, when she started to learn magic, of course.

Mr. Black was waiting outside the doorway. Mr. Ollivander motioned him to come in. Mr. Black walked in, and took out a small sack of galleons.

"Seven galleons, plesae." Mr. Ollivander said. Mr. Black counted the money, and handed it to the old man. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

The father and daughter walked out of the store, and started towards Eeylop's Owl Emporium to buy an owl. As soon as they got there, Lillian saw that boy walking in, also. That strange feeling in her abdomen came and swelled up again. It was an almost warm feeling. Her palms started to sweat, and she felt hot.

Her father led her into the store to see shelves of cages. Each had some sort of animal inside. Some had tawny or great horned owls, some had cats, and others toads. Some even had ferrets or rats.

Lillian looked at that boy again. He was staring at her, just as she was doing. Then the boy started towards her. She felt the heat radiating off her, and her heart rate increased almost instantly.

"Hi, I'm James Potter."

The name sounded like liquid in her ears. She really liked his name.

"Hi," she didn't know what else to say. Her name? "I'm Lillian Black." She smiled. James was smiling, too.

"So, what kind of pet are you getting?" James asked. "I'm getting an owl. My dad and brother are buying a ferret."

"I'm getting an owl too." she smiled even bigger. "So, what year is this for you and your brother...?"

"Albus. Call him Al. It's his first year, and this is my second. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Cool, it's my first year, too. I can't wait for the feast."

"Yeah, it's really good. The House Elves make great ham and raisin sauce."

The boy whom James mentioned walked up to them. "Hi, who are you?"

"Lillian Black," she answered. "So, can I share a compartment with you guys on the Hogwarts Express?"

"Yeah, sure. I hope you both get into Gryffindor," he laughed to both Lillian and his younger brother.

A man that looked like James and Al walked up to the trio. He had black hair and green eyes, and he was smiling. Lillian recognized him at once, but when James said his last name, he knew exactly who their father was. He had a lightning scar on his forhead from Lord Voldemort around thirty yeard ago. It was Harry Potter. "Hey, boys. Who's this?"

"This is Lillian Black, she's mine and Al's friend," James answered. "She's going to share a compartment with us on the express and she's going to get into Gryffindor, just like Al is."

"Good. I'm Harry Potter, James's and Albus's dad," Mr. Potter held out his hand, and Lillian shook it. "Al, I've got your ferret. James, come pic out your owl."

"Alright, dad. Bye, Lillian." James walked away, but looked back once or twice. Lillian stared back at him for a moment, but was interupted by her own father.

"Lil, I've found a few nice owls to pick from. Come and see if you like them." Mr. Black led his daughter to a shelf with three cages on it. In the three cages were three owls. The one on the left was a Sooty Owl, the one in the center was a Snowy, and the one on the right was a Boreal owl. They were all very pretty birds. Lillian was drawn towards the silvery-brown Boreal Owl, though. His large yellow eyes bore into hers, almost trying to tell her semething.

"I like the Boreal one, dad." Lillian went over to the cage and opened it. She let the owl perch on her forearm, and she petted his head. He seemed to like it, because his eyes fluttered shut a few times. "I'll name him... Nicodemus. Nick for short."

"Alright, nice name. Let's go to the counter to buy him."

Lillian followed her father to the counter, and Mr. Black put the cage on the counter.

"Eleven galleons, please." issued the clerk, Mr. Black shuffled through his pockets, and set down eleven galleons onto the counter. The clerk picked them up, and put the gold coins into a cash register right of him. Mr. Black gave the cage to Lillian, and they walked towards the door.

Lillian looked back to James and Albus, whom she was passing by. She threw back a quick goodbye to her newfound friends. She then walked at a faster speed to catch up to her father.

Lillian took her trunk and owl, and kissed her mother and father and brother goodbye. She dragged her things onto the Hogwarts Express, and climbed the stairs up to the first car. She walked up the aisle, and looked into every compartment, searching for her friends.

She looked to the right at the end of the car, and saw James and Albus sitting there with a girl with red, poofy hair and freckles, and green eyes. Lillian knocked on the door to the compartment, and she opened the door.

"Hi, James, Al," she managed to say, while she was loading her trunk and owl onto the shelves above.

"Hey," answered James. "This is our friend, Rose."

Lililan sat down next to James, and Al was next to Rose. She held out her hand. "Rose Weasly. Who are you?"

"Lillian Black," she said. Just as she finished telling Rose who she was, a rapping came from the compartment door. A blue-haired boy was standing there, and he opened it. "Can I come in with you guys? There's no more room."

"Sure, mate," said James.

The boy sat down on the other side of Rose. Lillian eyed his unusual blue hair.

"So, what should we do once you get sorted, guys?" James had already started talking like all of them knew each other already.

"Explore the castle? I've never even seen it," suggested Rose.

"Wait, do you know each other?" Lillian gestured to all of them.

"Well, yeah. Rose is mine and Al's cousin, along wit her little brother. Teddy is my Dad's godson, so we've known each other a long time. He's a metamorphagus, like his Dad. It's when you can change your appearance whenever you want."

"Cool. It sounds fun," Lillian said.

"Actually, I may have met you before, when we were younger. Remember that wedding? The one where George got married?" Teddy questioned.

Lillian thought back for a moment to the wedding. "Oh yeah! I remember! That time when the man-"

"-spilled brandy,"

"All over the Priest's shoes!" they finished the sentance together, then laughed histarically. It was quite funny at the time, really. The meant to disrespect to any Priest at all. A man at the wedding, who was quite drunk, was drinking after the cerimony had concluded, and they were at the reception. He had been walking around, and spilled all his drink on the Priest's shoes as he was passying by.

Another boy came to the door of the compartment, and opened it.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I can't seem to find another compartment. So, can we share one?" He looked at the five other kids.

Lillian and James scooted over, so that Scorpius was closest to the door, James in the middle, and Lillian in the window seat.

Lillian had heard about the Malfoys. They were mostly dark wizards. For example, Scorpius's father and grandfather had both been death eaters. Scorpius's father had revoked from being one, after attending a trial. But, no one was very sure about Lucius.

Soon, the other kids warmed up to Scorpius, and throughout the whole train ride to Hogwarts, they talked about wands, magic, the castle, and various other things. When the trolly came, they all got atleast one thing. They ate, and laughed, and joked around. The six became great friends from that moment on.

A while after putting their robes on, the train screeched to a stop at Hogsmeade station. They all left their things on the train, and took their wands.

As the kids were getting off, they heard a loud, robust voice, sharp and clear through the chatter of the students. "Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!"

The sound had been coming from a very tall man, with a hair all around his face, and beady eyes. But, he looked very jolly and kind as he waved over to them.

The giant man spotted the group of six, and saw the kids. He recognized them all, for he met them one time or another- especially the Potters and Weaslys.

"James! Al! Rose! Over 'ere!" he shouted. The three whose names were called looked up, and ran through the crowd towards the giant man.

They smiled, "Hagrid!" The kids hugged him, and grinned smiles that reached one side of their faces to the other. Lillian, Teddy, and Scorpius recognized him, but didn't remember his name until the other three had shouted his name. They began to grin, also.

"Alright, alright. We can catch up later in my hut tomorro' after classes end, and we can have tea." he smiled. "Firs' years, this way!" He lead them to a small fleet of dinghies. James, Lillian, and Teddy piled into one boat, and Al, Rose, and Scorpius into another. Excitement was bubbling up in all the first year's bellies, almost causing them to yelp with joy. This would be the most amazing start of an era in their lives.

The boats reached the opposite shore, and the first years climbed out onto the bank. They climbed a few stairs, and entered a great hall. There were closed doors right in front of them, and a huge staircase behind them. A man in a light brown coat stood in front of them. His ears stuck out a little bit, but he looked eager and friendly. His warm eyes looked out at them, and they waited for him to say something.

"Hello, students. My name is Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor. Welcome to Hogwarts."

****A/N: Okay, listen to the song from the soundtrack from the fifth movie, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, called "Dumbledore's Army." It's PERFECT. 8D****


	2. Gryffindor!

****A/N: I got the speech before the sorting of the first years from , if you want to go check it out for movie quotes and stuff. And yes, they never changed the speech, haha. And, I couldn't come up with a song for the sorting hat to sing, so I just skipped to the more exciting part, oh well.****

Excitement was nearly eating Lillian alive, and the wait was torture. She just wanted to sit down, and explore Hogwarts the next day. And, she couldn't wait to visit Hagrid.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting cerimony will begin shortly." Professor Longbottom ended the speech with a smile to all the new students entering Hogwarts.

Teddy turned to Lillian, but didn't have time to say anything, for the gargantuan doors to the Great Hall had started to open, and the first years started to walk in down the aisle to be sorted into their houses.

Before them, in front of the first step up to the head table, was Professor Neville, next to a three-legged stool, and on top of that was an old, dusty wizard's hat. It looked like it had a face carved into it, but the could have just been wrinkles. All of a sudden, the hat started to sing a little song. The stitches that looked like wrinkles, were actually a mouth and eye holes. The hat seemed to have an enchantment upon it.

After the sorting hat had finished his song, Professor Neville pulled out a rolled up peice of parchment, and when he unraveled it, it reached all the way to the floor with names.

"Arnold, Sally!" the Professor started with a young, blonde-headed girl with pink cheeks. She seperated herself from the crowd, and walked to the stool to sit. The Professor, tall compared to her short stature, put the sorting hat on her head, and after a few short moments, called out, "Hufflepuff!" Cheers rang from the table in the middle, and to the right from the girl. She took the hat off, and ran to sit with her new house-mates.

Professor Neville kept calling out names, and the sorting hat kept sorting them into their houses. Rose had already been sorted into Gryffindor, as she suspected, and Scorpius had been sorted into Slytherin. Teddy was called next, and was in Gryffindor, also. Before Albus was called, a girl named Abigail Sweeney was called, and was sorted into Gryffindor. She had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, and was very pretty. The list, as it seemed, did not seem to be in any specific order.

"Potter, Albus!" Professor Neville bellowed.

As soon as the hat touched Albus's head, the hat had shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Albus joined his friends, and brother, who had all been sorted into Gryffindor, except for Scorpius, and Lillian, who was one of the last to be sorted.

"Black, Lillian!" the Professor shouted. She was the third to last to be sorted.

Lillian smoothly walked up to the stool, and the sorting hat was placed onto her head. At once, a voice started to talk to her, but inside her head, somehow.

"Oh, very tricky. Where to sort you? Your genes say Slytherin, while your heart says Gryffindor. You would be good in any of the houses. You're smart and clever as a Ravenclaw, kind and loyal as a Hufflepuff, cunning as a Slytherin, and brave and willing-hearted as a Gryffindor. Hmm... Let's eliminate Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you don't seem to like those."

"I don't want to be in Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"O, I've heard that before, from many a student. Why not? You would prosper, grow great. Well, it better be... Gryffindor!" The last word of the hat's and Lillian's conversation was said alloud, and the Gryffindor table was bursting with cheering and clapping. Lillian took the hat off, and ran to the Gryffindor table, next to James and Teddy, and Rose and Albus were across from them.

Lastly, Scorpius had to be sorted. His mother, Penelope Clearwater, and father, Draco Malfoy, expected him to be accepted into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, like they had been in.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Called Longbottom. The thin, blonde-haired boy strode to the three-legged stool to be sorted. It was a long while before he was sorted, and the headmistress was nearly forced to call a hat jam. Then, that hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table burst into cheers and applause. After Scorpius sat down, and the last first year was sorted.

Lillian woke earlier than Rose and Abby. Then it came to her- This week on Friday was quidditch tryouts! She was going to try out for seeker, and Rose for beater. Ever since Harry Potter became a seeker as a first year, many first years have tried out for quidditch, and gotten in the house teams. She hauled herself out of bed, and grabbed her blue towel to go take a quick shower.

Rose rubbed her eyes and turned side ways on her bed. _Dumb sun; too early. Go away,_ she thought with a frown. After a moment she herd the rush of water. Lillian was always up before her and Abby. Rose finally sat up in her bed and yawned. After a few minutes of awaking she grabbed a towel of her own and headed towards the showers as well.

Five minutes later, Lillian was out of the shower and drying her hair. She had on her white shirt and pants, with the red and yellow tie she was given. Her black curls were almost dry, now, thanks to the enchanted towel she was using. It was unbelievably frizzy, though, so she had started to brush it vigorously. She saw Rose walk by. "Hi," Lillian said as she was getting out a big tangle.

Rose took a short shower. She dried off and slipped on her usual outfit of black pants, white shirt, gold and red tie, then finally her Gryffindor robes. Rose brushed out her bright red hair. Unlike Lilian it wasn't as frizzy but very flat. She glanced over at Lillian and smiled, "Good Morning," she replied setting the brush down then stretching. "Excited for Friday? I know I am!" Rose was set on becoming a Beater mainly because most of the other spots a ton of people are trying out for, plus hitting people with bludgers seemed quite fun.

"Yeah, me too." Lillian put on her robes. Her mind drifted off from quidditch, and to the prophecy which Mad-Eye introduced to her. It was ominous, and the one-legged ex-auror had told her that Monday would be the first day he trained her.

Rose just smiled like her usual self. She moved back to her bed and grabbed her wand before giving another yawn. The redhead jumped, feeling something poke her side. She puffed out her cheeks "Abby!" she said with annoyance turning to the smirking Abigail "Morning sunshines," she said before moving back to her own bed and throwing on some clothes. Rose was now packing her books in a bag with a frown.

Lillian laughed at how Abby startled Rose by poking her; Rose hated being poked. Lillian gathered her things, and her stomach growled. "Ready to go to breakfast?"

The two girls nodded. Rose tossed her back over her shoulder and followed her two friends out. They where greeted with a meowing cat looking for attention. The three witches went down to the Gryffindor common room before going to the Great Hall. Lillian waved to James, Teddy, and Albus, and they went through the Pink Lady's painting. When they got there, Mad-Eye winked at Lillian with his one good eye. She nodded back. Rose shooed her pet away before hurrying after the other two. Nimbus, the cat, made a pursuit for the girls but was but off by the portrait door closing. Rose smiled at the two and headed down to breakfast.

Rose waved as well to the boys. Albus was tossing on his robe. His black hair was everywhere and his green eyes watched as the girls came down. He energetically waved at them then shoved his wand into his pocket. Rose giggled. Albus always seemed to be in a rush even though he had plenty of time to get to breakfast. Rose entered the Great Hall with the two and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Lillian started nibbling at her toast and jam. "We're going to have to use the school's broomsticks again," she moaned. The broomsticks at Hogwarts weren't the best, as they were old and sometimes did not do as you asked, even if you asked them nicely. "Perhaps you and I will be able to grab the good ones before everyone else, if we're early," she motioned to Rose.

Rose took a seat in front of Lillian while Abigail seated next to Rose. Rose nodding taking a bite of her eggs. "I'm sure we can get there early," she shrugged before taking a few more bites of food. She glanced over as Albus hurried over taking a seat next to Lillian. He was constantly trying to flatten his hair but his attempts where useless. Albus smiled at the girls before hungrily shoving food into his mouth. "'orning," Albus said through a mouth full of food. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Morning," Lillian laughed at Al, stuffing eggs into his mouth. "Do you have those notes from Potions? I didn't get all of them yesterday." Professor Snape had given the class notes the day before, and the bell rang almost to early, it seemed. They were about types of cauldrons and vials, and it was incredibly boring. With Snape patrolling each row of desks very often, it was very tense in the room.

Rose scratched her head. "Nope. He talked too fast, as always," she said with a small frown. Despite Snape and her father being quite close, it didn't stop the Potions teacher from being mean to almost any student that didn't wear a snake on their robe. Rose casted a hopeful glance at Albus "I did!" Albus said whipping his mouth with the back on his sleeve. Being a Gryffindor, it was surprising the fact that Snape quite liked Albus. She always figured it was because his middle name was Serverus, plus Albus was amazing at Potions. The black haired boy dug through his bag and pulled out a crumpled note sheet "Everything he said!" Albus said with a satisfying smile.

"Thanks, I'll give them back in a minute." Lillian took the notes from Albus, and started copying from them to her own notes as she was eating. After she finished, the bell rang right after, and she and Albus had to scramble out of the Great Hall to their first class.

Albus heard Rose yell a 'See you later,' before dashing off. She was never one to be late for class. Now, Albus was different. He has already been late around seven times. Albus shoved the notes back into his bag, took one final bite of hash browns, and ran after Lillian to their next class. "Wh-What's our next class?" he asked, out of breath. Albus pretty much forgot his schedule everyday and was constantly having either Lillian or Teddy remind him. Rose never answered and instead leaved him in the dust so she was not late.

"Transfiguration with Professor Finnigan," Lillian panted. It was a good thing that Transfiguration was only a floor above them. The two first years ran up the great staircase, and up another flight. They were soon in the classroom, not a moment before the bell rang. They sat down in their spots, which was right next to each other near the back. Professor Finnigan was a nice professor, but he still saw the two as trouble makers, sometimes. He still favored them, though.

Albus bolted into the classroom just in time. He saw Professor Finnigan eye them but knew he couldn't say anything. They where actually on time this time. Albus took his seat in the back along with Lillian. Albus always sat in the back. He isn't one for attention, so most of the time he maked Lillian sit with him. As the professor rambled on, Albus scribbled meaningless pictures into his notebook.

Lillian sat in her chair, and pulled out her notebook. She jotted down most of what the professor said, and doodled. Then, the professor started to instruct them on changing a match into a pin. She elbowed Albus in the side and whispered, "Al, we're doing something important, don't slack too much."

Albus puffed out one of his cheeks. Boo. He was the king of slacking off. The Gryffindor finally glanced towards the professor, just as he started to explain the spell. Albus looked nervous. He was never one to be good at transfiguration. A few kids had already started the spell watching as a select few matches poofed into pins. He looked regretfully at his "I might set my hair on fire again," he muttered pulling out his wand from his pocket.

Lillian pulled out her own wand to attempt to transform her own match into a pin. Lillian wasn't the best at transfiguration, either, but she wasn't terrible. Her own wand was made of holly and thestral hair. She knew Albus' was oak and dragon heartstring, though. Lillian muttered the incantation, and pointed her wand at the match. Luckily, it turned into a pin. Unluckily, it was a wooden one. She tried again, and the next pin was metal.

Albus stared at his two little matches miserably. He started muttering the spell and flicking his wand. After many attempts the match finally changed slightly. It had the body of a pin but the head of a match. Albus sighed "Close enough. I guess," He muttered.

As the class moved on with their matches, the professor just lectured them on the history of transfiguration, again. Lillian sighed; she couldn't wait until the bell rang for the next class.

****A/N: So sorry for not posting. I had an idea on how to write this, and it's going well. The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully.****


	3. Classes

****A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the third chapter- and it leaves off right after the end of the last one. It gets way more interesting, later, trust me.****

Albus sighed. Usual talking. Usual boringness. He poked his his match, pin thing, with his quill sometimes taking lazy glances towards the professor. He thanked God when the bell rang. Kids pushed there way out of class. Albus shoved his notes, mostly doodles, into his bag. "Well that was boring," he said as he and Lillian headed down the hall.

"Very," she agreed. Lillian took a glance at the schedule. Second class was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Lillian smiled; she loved Hagrid ever since she met him at Hogsmeade Station. He was a half giant half human man, with a big, burly beard and a jolly grin. He was maybe one of the nicest people Lillian had ever met. "I've got history next. You've got..." Lillian took an extra copy of Albus' schedule out of her pocket, "Herbology," she snickered. Herbology was extremely boring, but an easy class.

Albus walked along with Lillian. He groaned hearing he had Herbology next. Blimey, was that class boring. "Alright. Well, see you," he said. Albus fixed his bag and headed towards his class.

"Bye," she waved. Lillian climbed another flight of stairs to Professor Binns' class: History of Magic; quite possibly the most boring class in the whole history of Hogwarts. Professor Binns was a ghost professor, and droned on and on with a nasally, monotone voice. Mostly, you read out of your book, took notes, took quizzes, and if you passed that in flying colors, you had an 'A'. Lillian walked through the door as the bell rang, and sat at the back of the class. She had no friends in this class, but sometimes students passed notes when they got bored, which was most of the time, unless the professor was talking about an epic goblin battle.

Albus took his spot next to another Gryffindor. He gazed boringly down at a small plant in front of him. Mandrakes? Yes. Albus reached his hand out about to pull the odd looking plant, but he got snapped at by the Professor. Oh no. Here she goes again with her 'I remember at your fathers age. He was a great student, blah, blah, blah'. Yeah right. His dad had told him how much trouble he used to get into and even told Albus about some of the passageways. A few times he was even tempted to try them out. His dad would have told him more if his mom didn't come in and say something about 'don't make our kids troublemakers'. Too late for James. Already got three letters sent home in two weeks. He sighed and let the Professor explain the correct way to handle the plant.

Albus gave a relived sigh as the bell rang. He suspected it was lunch time, well he hopped since his stomach was growling. He took off his gloves and whipped some dirt off his robes. Dumb Mandrakes. He hurried out of the class before anyone could attempt to say anything. He rushed towards where Lilian's class was last. History of Magic? Yeah, sure. He waited outside the door watching as students filled out, some chatting about how boring the class was once again.

As usual, History of Magic was boring. Professor Binns droned on about the building of the Ministry of Magic and the government we had today, but Lillian didn't pay too much attention. She jotted down the important parts, then put her notebook away after a while. A little paper bird flew its way over to her desk, levitated by magic, of course. She opened it and it had a scraggly drawing of her on a broomstick. Lillian looked up, but no one was looking at her, or silently saying that they sent the note. It didn't matter, anyway. It was only a drawing.

Lillian gathered her things and walked out of the classroom to find Albus waiting for her to go to the Great Hall. "Hi Albus," she greeted him with a smile. They walked down the stairs and to the Great Hall to eat lunch. She was so hungry. Lillian noticed the dirt on Albus' robes. "Mandrakes, huh?"That sounded boring, replanting Mandrakes.

Albus walked with his friend then gave a groan. "Yeah, too dirty. She compared me to my dad, again," Albus huffed brushing more dirt off his tie. He entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Lillian. Rose sat in front of them, reading a book about dragons. She cast a quick smile at them before getting back to her reading. Albus tapped his fork in the table waiting for the food. "So how did History of Magic go?" he asked with a small grin. He already knew the answer.

"Boring, as always." She picked up her fork as the food appeared in front of them. "Professor Binns talked about the Ministry being formed. Then another student flew a note to me with a picture of myself riding on a broomstick, but I wasn't sure who that was from. I suppose they were wishing me luck for the tryouts, or something." She took a bite of a tuna sandwich.

Albus had expected the 'it was boring as always' answer, but he looked curious when she talked about the note. "Someone might like you. Maybe they're going to watch you at tryouts" Rose giggled, glancing up from her book. Albus listened as they talked. He was never one to be found of Quidditch. That was his brother, James's thing. Albus started to take bites of food

Lillian blushed. "Maybe, but I really doubt someone likes me. It's barely the second week of school," she stated. Lillian thought for a moment; it would be cool for someone to like her, but she couldn't think of who in the world would like her in that way. All her friends that were guys were just friends, nothing more. No, all of her friends were her best friends, all of them there at Hogwarts.

Albus listened to the girls talk about crushes and girl stuff like that. He had zoned out intentionally trying not to listen. He came back to Earth and glanced at his two friends; Rose was nibbling on a biscuit and reading, while Lillian ate. Good; conversation done. "So what role are you trying out for for Quidditch?" Albus asked, glancing at Lillian. He took more bites of his food before filling the plate up again.

Lillian swallowed a mouthful of pumpkin juice, and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Seeker; I hope I get in." She was in fact quite fast on a broom, and very swift in the air. Madame Hooch had mentioned it during Flight Class in the last week, so Lillian signed up for tryouts. She had indeed practiced at home for a year or two, and her father thought of her as a good flier.

Albus took one last mouthful to his mouth. "I'm sure you'll get in," he said, swallowing. He finally pushed his plate away, as he was stuffed. "Anyone seen Teddy lately?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. He worked on scanning the Gryffindor table. He saw his bother seated off with a few of his friends, but kept looking for his own.

Lillian looked down the Gryffindor table, also, but did not see any sign of their dear Teddy. "No," Then, the large doors opened to the Great Hall, and in stepped the dirty-blonde haired boy.

Albus smiled and waved towards his friend. He was happy to have another guy here, and not talk about who likes who. Rose glanced up at her book, flashed Teddy a smile, then darted her eyes back to her book. Albus didn't understand how she found it so interesting. "Where were you?" he asked, moving a little to the left so his friend could sit.

"I lost a book in Charms, and surprisingly, Scorpius Malfoy helped me find it," he snickered. Scorpius was Lillian's friend, and he was in Slytherin. Teddy didn't really like Scorpius much, like most Gryffindors.

"See, he's not like every Slytherin!" Lillian exclaimed. No one really liked Scorpius because his father was Draco Malfoy, who was a known death eater, but Lillian warmed up to him. He sat in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express as Lillian and her friends, but they only tolerated Scorpius. He and Lillian became friends.

Albus shifted in his seat. He wasn't really to fond of Scorpious either. He didn't really care about him being a Slytherin but he did care about what his family did to his dad. Albus didn't really have a comment on this one but Rose spoke up. She seemed to have been listening even though it seemed she wasn't "I think he's ok. Let me copy his Potions homework once. Nice enough" she shrugged. Albus frowned. Why hadn't she asked him to copy homework? He pushed the thought aside and glanced at Lillian.

She left no comment, but the bell rang to signal third class, which was Herbology. Lillian did like Herbology a bit, since Professor Neville was there. He was a close friend of the Potters, and in turn, a close friend of the Blacks. He was a very kind man. Lillian did loathe the Mandrakes, though.

Lillian walked off to the greenhouses after the bell rang to go to Professor Longbottom's class. As soon as she got there, she was given a pair of big, fluffy, ridiculous-looking ear-muffs, and stood next to a long row of mandrakes that needed repotting. She got very dirty, just like Albus did.

As Lillian lifted the mandrake from its pot, the ugly, knotted root-creature let out an inaudible shriek, and the way its tiny face contorted made her squirm, like she was holding big, fat worms. She grimaced as she carefully placed the plant in its new pot, and covered it with fresh soil. She was glad that the task was finished.

"Finally," Lillian muttered as the bell rang. Those mandrakes were really weird. Luckily, she had Flight Class next, and excitement bubbled inside her chest. More practice on a broomstick meant a better chance at getting the place of Seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. And even better, she had the class with Rose, who was trying out for Beater. Lillian wore a smile on her way to Flight Class.

Albus sat down in his seat in the back, making Rose sit with him even though it was harder to see the board. The professor started to drone on. His voice was almost as boring as the class. Rose was jotting down everything on the board as well as whatever the professor was saying. Albus would copy her notes. Maybe. He rested his head on the desk and started to doodle a small picture of a snake on his paper. He remembered his father telling him about how he used to be able to speak to snakes. Albus was a little upset to hear that he didn't have the power anymore. He always found it cool.

Albus started to feel his eye lids getting heavy. His quill made a line through his snake as he gently rested his head on his arm. "Get up, numb brain," he heard Rose hiss at him. Albus just changed his position so he had his back turned to the girl. Albus let himself drift off.

Rose shook her black haired friend awake. His gave a groan but sat up. She rolled her eyes before neatly setting her books into her bag. "You missed a bunch of information," she muttered to Albus. Albus shrugged and shoved his snake drawing into his bag. Rose had found it kind of strange that he was drawing a snake but didn't hold onto this thought to long "Come on. Flight class next," She said, pulling him out the door. He definitely didn't seem excited about Flight class, but Rose was overjoyed. She loves flying on a broom. They hurried over to meet Lillian on the field.

Lillian hurried to the field where Flight Class was held. The old school brooms were leaning on the wall of the castle, so she picked one up, like every time the class period started. Madame Hooch was standing a ways away, talking with a stray student. Lillian looked over her shoulder, and saw Rose and Albus coming as more students arrived to class. "Hi!" She yelled as she waved her hand.

Rose quickly grabbed one of the better brooms, then heard Albus mutter something about falling on his face again. She headed over to Lillian where Rose stood on one side of her and Albus the other. Albus only gave a nod as a hello. "Hey!" Rose said excitedly to Lillian. She watched as Madame Hooch rounded up the kids so hey could begin the lesson.

Madame Hooch began with how to do loop-de-loops, and Lillian, Rose, and Albus excelled at it. Even if Harry Potter's youngest son didn't really enjoy flying as much as his brother or friends, he still was quite good at it. "Maybe he'll come to his senses sometime soon," Lillian thought with humor. Probably not.

Rose knew the three of them where amazing at this class, even if Albus complained about throwing up all the time. He was pretty good with a broom. Rose expected he inherited that from his father. After class was over Rose put her broom back "That was fun," she said grinning at her friends.

"Yeah, it was," Lillian agreed with Rose. Next was Charms with Professor Parvati Patil. Charms was very fun, and the class was learning the wand lighting spell, Lumos. Lillian and Albus had nearly mastered it, but Rose already had, of course.

Albus sighed following the girls to the next class. His stomach still felt a little sick from doing all the stunts in the air, and the wind definitely did not help his hair, but he had a fun time. He almost always had fun with his friends. Albus walked with them then took a seat next to Rose when they entered Charms, and he listened to the professor. He actually wasn't all to bad with this spell and already almost had it down. Rose kept trying to demonstrate to them which got annoying after maybe the second time; no matter, Albus was glad to have Rose who cared at least for his grades.

Lillian practiced Lumos a few more times and got it down. It was a fairly simple spell, after all. They doubled with Hufflepuff first years that class, and they were particularly nice towards Gryffindors, since Godric Gryffindor was originally close to Helena Hufflepuff. The rest of the class time, they took notes on Lumos Solem, a very bright light that can be created from the tip of the wand.

Albus, as usual, only took maybe a few of the things that the teacher said in and actually jotted them down. Mainly it was all the interesting stuff like how it can possibly blind someone. He yawned before glancing at Lilian and Rose. Rose was writing everything they could, and Lillian was taking notes normally. He smiled slightly at the girls then looked towards the professor.

Lillian continued taking notes as usual on the spell that Professor Patil was lecturing about. Unlike Professor Binns' lectures, the charms professor was very energetic in her words, and was truly enthusiastic about it. That's what Lillian loved about this class: it was truly alive. This was maybe her favorite class so far, other than flight lessons with Madame Hooch, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sadly, the bell rang, and that meant Potions. Lillian had this class with Teddy and Albus (which is very strange, because almost all her classes involved the young Gryffindor), and Albus had a strong aptitude in potions, and was one of Professor Snape's favorite pupils. Lillian and Teddy were questionably good at potions, as good as Albus. Snape didn't show it, but he admired the three Gryffindors like he did Harry, almost. But he was still his stern, stone cold, greasy-haired self.

Albus quickly got to his feet when the bell rang. He actually knew which class was next: potions; his favorite class. He would never admit it to his friends, but Snape was definitely one of his favorite teachers, maybe tied with professor Moody. He always admired the old professor Snape, and didn't understand why how many of his fellow Gryffindors disliked him. True, he could be quite stern at times and did his best to get the Gryffindors in trouble, and always seemed to be dropping hints about the bad behavior of the Gryffindors to McGonagall, but he still was nice to Albus, anyway. He bid Rose farewell as she ran off to History of Magic. He hurried after Lillian towards Potions class.

Lillian liked potions, and was glad she had Albus in the class with her, along with Teddy. The professor was finally warming up to her a little; probably because Mad-Eye told him to, anyway. When they made it to the potions classroom, Lillian sat down next to Albus, and Teddy was already there, near the front. The potions master was nowhere in sight, but he sometimes came in at the last second, zooming in with his big, black cloak billowing behind him. He was equally scary as he was admirable, in some ways, in Lillian's eyes. "Turn to page 10 in your books, we will be learning about a cure for boils," he marched in, with his stony face, stern as ever. He glanced at the table where Albus, Lillian, and Teddy were sitting.

Albus took his normal seat at the edge of the table next to LiIlian. He turned to the requested page, and glanced over towards the Potions master just in time to see him looking towards their table. Albus quickly averted his gaze and turned it back down to his book. Cure for boils may be helpful sometime, so he slowly started to read.

Lillian read about the potion that Professor Snape requested they study. When everyone was finished reading, they would concoct the potion. It was fairly simple, though. When she was done, Lillian looked up to see Snape patrolling the room, looking over every student's shoulders. She closed her potions book, and folded her arms on the table.

Teddy finished reading from his textbook and held his head in his hands. He was good at potions like his friends, but Snape didn't particularly like him; probably because his grandfather was Remus Lupin*. Lillian was favored, but not as much as Albus. She told no one of the prophecy accept only her three best friends, because she trusted them, and Professor Moody said she needed allies, in case something bad happened: constant vigilance, he always drilled into everyone's head in class. It was a big plot, and Lillian was probably going to be in deep trouble in the next few years, and Mad-Eye was preparing her for it.

Teddy sighed. Hopefully they started making the potion soon.

Albus watched Snape as he gave instructions. In any other classroom he would have found the reading incredibly boring and probably just doodled in the text book or something, but in this class, Albus took every word in. He muttered the important parts to himself and made mental notes in case this ever might happen to them. Albus read it twice over before finally closing the book, and waiting for the Potion Masters further instructions. Albus glanced towards his two friends and offered a small smile. He hoped they didn't think the class was to boring.

Lillian got out her cauldron to make the cure for boils potion. All the students were given the ingredients, which were oungous onions, flobberworm mucus, ginger root, and shrake spines. Creating things was one of Lillian's favorite things, and potions let her do that. In charms, Professor Patil said that when they were older and in their fourth year, they would learn how to make birds flow out of the tip of their wand. Hopefully Mad-Eye would teach her to do that charm before then, because it sounded extraordinary.

Professor Snape eyed some of the Gryffindors with dim, loathsome eyes. Teddy didn't like the potions class particularly, but it was a core class, so he had been forced to. James had told him about potions and how fun it is, but Teddy didn't agree. Whatever. He started to brew his potion careful not to splash any bit on him as not to erupt in boils.

Albus glanced around the class after finishing his reading. He tapped his quill on the book and kept revising the important parts of the reading in his head. Snape cast a glare over the class, and then allowed them to start making the potion. Albus got to work immediately, following the first instruction just as it was stated. He looked over at his friends, "If you need any help just ask," he muttered quietly, taking a quick glance at Snape before continuing his own potion.

****A/N: Sorry I have to cut off here... It's an extra long chapter and It would be deadly to me if I went over 3k with this one.****


	4. Training with Moody

Lillian nodded, "Thanks, Al." She probably wouldn't need help, unless something didn't work out with the book. She started brewing the potion, and it was fairly easy. As always, Snape patrolled the aisles of tables and desks. Lillian dialed down the heat on the cauldron, and added more ingredients according to the instructions. She saw Teddy concentrating hard on his work, measuring out every ingredient individually and extremely carefully and unbelievably slow. He had to focus on every aspect of the potion, or else he wouldn't get it right, since he wasn't as proficient as Lillian or Albus at potions making.

Albus moved quite fast compared to most of the kids in the class. He heated the cauldron, cut this, add that-simple as waving a wand. Professor Snape stopped at his, Lillian's, and Teddy's table from time to time, not really acknowledging Teddy's potion as much as he did Lillian's and Albus's. Lillian never really understood why the professor disliked Teddy so much. He always expected that it was because of Teddy's father, but they fought in the war together; you would think he wouldn't hold a grudge that long. She shrugged off the thoughts and went back to brewing.

She finished her potion quite quickly, close to the time that Albus had finished. Teddy took a few more minutes, but his looked just as fine as Lillian's and Albus's potions. Professor Snape stopped by their table to inspect their potions once or twice, or to comment and give a little help here and there. The professor tested the potions to see if they were correctly brewed by dropping a dead caterpillar into the cauldron and if it erupted in boils, then it was correct. All three of the trio's potions all reacted the correct way, and they were given good marks on their assignment.

"Excellent," Snape muttered to the three, "I especially like Albus's, it has a little 'punch' to it," he said, moving onto the next table with a smirk. Teddy sighed.

Lillian gathered her affects and slipped her bag over her shoulder, giving Teddy a comforting pat on the back. "Come on, Defense is next! I can't wait, can you?" she grinned ear to ear, frolicking off to Professor Moody's room. Mad-Eye was going to train her later in class. He had started so early in th year with her because of how urgent the matter was. She had to be prepared for what was to come next.

"Oi, don't spit it, Lil!" he laughed, joking with his friend playfully.

Albus smiled while they walked down the corridor and up the winding staircase to the defense classroom. He glanced over as Lillian mentioned defense class and all of it's glory. He personally loved the course, not only because it was a generally fun class, but also because he was quite fond of Mad-Eye, like Lillian and Rose and Teddy were. Most other wizards and witches would call the old professor crazy and weird, but the group of friends, who were soon going to meet up with Rose in the defense class, always seemed to adore the ex-auror. He always made teaching fun, and as a plus, he was preparing Lillian for the trials ahead of her. Albus gently put the potions notes he had recorded in his bag. Unlike most notes that were crumbled in the bottomless pit, Albus actually cared about his potions notes. He headed in the door with his friends, while trying to catch up the Lillian, who had practically begun to run to the classroom.

"I wonder what the Professor will teach today?" Albus said, mostly thinking out loud.

"I don't know, I'm not in his head," Lillian shot back playfully.

"That was rhetorical, genius."

Teddy dramatically turned around with a funny look and a high pitched voice, "Hey, no arguing, _I will have order!_"

At that, the trio, along with some surrounding students, burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, amused by the reference to the mousy and mean old Delores Umbridge, who was a previous defense against the dark arts professor and had tortured Harry Potter. Luckily, she was locked in Azkaban prison for torturing muggle borns, and was never to be seen again, so it was safe to make jokes about her. One thing was for sure, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, certainly enjoyed to joke about the old witch. They had a model of her riding a unicycle on a tight wire yelling, "I _will _have order!"

After all the fun was over, Lillian caught Mad-Eye turned around, glaring at the trio, who had been joined by Rose, with a toothy grin upon his face, clearly amused by the joke. He continued to write in his scrawly handwriting on the chalk board, probably scanning the room with his magical eye which could see through his skull and out the back of his head, among everything else solid.

Lillian sat, scrambling through her bag to find the appropriate book as Rose and the others sat down in their seats next to Lillian at the front of the class-it was where the action was. After class, the professor was going to start to teach Lillian more advanced defensive spells, ones that would be extremely useful against powerful dark wizards in a sticky situation. They had to progress faster than the rest of the class because it would only be a matter of years before Lillian would be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic for what she had to do in the prophecy in order to fulfill it. Mad-Eye had said as soon as possible, he would teach her how to transform into an animagus so it would be easier to blend in the wizarding world and not get caught by aurors.

The professor had turned around to face the class, one eye towards the board where he wrote in sloppy writing, and the other focusing on his students, constantly monitoring them.

"Today, weasels, we will be learning about an... assortment of things. Of course the curriculum states that I must teach you about-" Moody paused as if reading something from the board with his magical eye, "-werewolf bites, gnomes, snails, blah blah blah blah," he rambled, underlining something on the board. Instead of anything he had just talked about, he underlined the spell _knockout jinx._

"Today we will be learning about the Knockback Jinx!" he announced with a crazy grin, and flicked his wand towards a vase which went crashing into the wall.

Lillian sat up and glued her eyes to her teacher. She listened to Mad-Eye as he explained some key points about the jinx and what it did in a nutshell.

"Alright, now everyone, wands at the ready," the professor said gruffly, "Don't dawdle, lads, get them out," he urged some boys, looking through his skull and to the back of the room. They quickly stopped, sticking some gum onto the underside of the desk, earning a sigh from Moody, and slipped their wands into their hands with cocky smirks.

The class practiced on enchanted vases across the room, whose shards disappeared when they were broken.

"Whoa!" Lillian yelled, eyes widened when the vase blew up in her face when she cast her spell slightly too close to the porcelain. As a result, she was covered in a thin sheet of dust on her front side. A new vase appeared in the old one's place on her desk. The knockback jinx was tricky. If you did not perform the spell correctly, then you would only scratch the surface of the vase. But, if you did what Lillian had done, you would get a face full and room full of dust and exploded vase.

When Albus tried the spell on his own vase, he was hesitant because of Lillian's dillema, though she was still giggling. He glanced in Rose's direction and blinked in surprise- she did not seem to be all that into it and was not even making a crack in the vase. He frowned a little, but focused on his own vase. He muttered the jinx, and nothing happened at first. After a couple of attempts, the vase flew backwards and hit the wall with a crash.

"I would rather you not aim for my head, Potter!" Mad-Eye called, both of his eyes swiveling towards the black-haired boy. Moody cracked a crooked smile towards the four and then went back to watching the whole class.

After class, Lillian gathered her things and put them in her pack, keeping her wand out. She patiently waited for all of the other students to clear out of the classroom while sitting at her desk. The professor was still grading papers, so she took her and and elevated the eraser from the rack and used it to scrub all of the writing from the board. The gruff teacher grunted his thanks, heaving himself up.

"Alright," he muttered as he limped to the bookshelf to the side of the classroom. He picked a thick leather book from the shelf.

"Read a bit of this, then we'll start training." The book was about animagi; a witch or wizard that had the will to change into an animal. It was very advanced magic, and extremely tricky to do correctly. Moody did not expect a first year to be able to pull it off quickly, but otherwise it would be remarkable.

The old professor sighed. The girl would need a lot of practice, training, and patience. He would need to teach such a young and innocent girl how to hide and kill, traveling like a wanted assassin, which she would be other than a convict, later. It would be a sad existence for her.

Mad-Eye took a seat and leaned back in his chair. "Read everything carefully," he said.

Lillian nodded, reading thoroughly through the book. Most of it was stories of witches and wizards that misused the privilege being an animagus, most likely an implicit warning from her mentor. She read that her animagus form would most likely be her patronus. She had not performed the patronus charm before, but she knew what it was. It was a spell that warded off dementors, which were nasty, dark creatures that fed off of your good memories and eventually your soul.

"It's a hard level spell, hard to muster up. Needs a good memory to create the spell itself," Moody explained, almost as though he had read Lillian's mind.

Lillian continued to read until she was finished with the book and closed it, looking up.

"When can we get started with this animagus business, Professor?" Lillian knew the stakes on why she was doing this; she was going to have to do great things one day, and that required the extra knowledge and training. But great things didn't always have a positive connotation. All the while, she still felt excited about turning into an animal.

Moody got up and focused his eyes on her. "There is no 'getting started.' Becoming an animagus takes the patience and hard work of a skilled witch or wizard," he began, his magical eye swiveling to the door as if to make sure no one was overhearing, their plans could be nothing but confidential.

"It will take at least a month, maybe more if you mess up," he grumbled before taking a seat again.

Lillian nodded to the professor and kept quiet and waited for him to decide to do something. She sat with her hands on her lap, wand in her right hand.

Moody, back in his seat said, "It will take one of these," he muttered. He then rummaged through his desk and got out a small green and purple leaf.

"This, a mandrake leaf, will help you become an animagus."

Lillian sat up in her chair. "Is there some sort of sticking charm to make the leaf cling to the roof of my mouth?" she asked. The leaf was to be kept inside of the mouth for at least a month, from what she had read in the book about animagi.

Moody gave a nod, setting the leaf down. "Sure is. But as a small test, it is your job to find it," Moody gave a crooked grin. He placed a large book on the desk.

"Now, it may not be in there either," he added, pointing to another stack of book in case it was not in the old tome he had just placed on the table.

Lillian sighed, "Okay," she muttered as she shuffled through the first book, skimming through the pages, but all the while looking for the words stick, sticking, or charm found on the same page so she did not skip over the one she was looking for in particular. She quickly got bored with the task, but made sure not to complain. She didn't mind reading and would probably memorize a few new spells at a glance if she was lucky.

Moody watched his pupil search through the books. He wanted to teach her that a lot of things are not just handed over to you on a silver platter like many young people are accustomed to. He then glanced back at the door.

"Hurry up, don't dilly dally. You should be getting back to your friends soon," he said.

Lillian sped up her work, turning pages through the book until she found the spell a moment later. It was called the Sticking Charm, as the girl had guessed. All one needed to do was point their wand at the target and say _astrictus. _

"I found it, Professor," she announced triumphantly.

Mad-Eye grunted and glanced at Lillian before getting his wand. He muttered the spell and the leaf moved and stuck to the top of her mouth.

"Make sure you have someone reperform the spell on you at least once every two weeks," he explained before setting his wand down again.

"Now run along to your friends, don't leave them worrying," he muttered, taking a seat again.

"Thank you, Professor," Lillian thanked him, and smiled over her shoulder as she ran out of the classroom to Gryffindor Tower. She didn't sound any different with the mandrake leaf in her mouth, thank goodness. Though, it had a bitter taste to it.

The first year ran up the stairs to the painting of the fat lady, and took a deep breath, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. "Kelpie," she spoke the weeks password, and the pink lady smiled as she opened the door. She stepped into the common room and walked over to the table where her friends were seated.

Rose, Teddy and Albus were both sitting at one of the tables upon Lillian's return. The three jumped up and quickly ran over to her.

They asked a mix of questions like, "How did it go?"

"What happened?"

"Did the spell backfire?"

"Do you have three toes now?!"

Eventually Rose came to her senses and hushed the two overexcited boys.

"Tell us what happened," Albus pleaded once more.

Lillian sat down with her friends at the table and set down her bag. "Mad-Eye said I had to become an animagus, so he used the Sticking Charm to make a mandrake leaf stay on the top of my mouth, and that's required in order to turn into one," she said in a hushed voice so no one was able to overhear their conversation through the common room. The three pleaded for her to show them, so she opened her mouth for them to peer inside.

"How long does it have to stay there?" Teddy asked.

"An entire month."

"That's still awesome!" Albus shouted a little too loudly. Rose huffed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's cool," Albus said, "but it seems so easy. Why doesn't everyone do it?" The boy frowned, thinking out loud.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Albus, it's to protect Lillian. Plus, it probably has more steps," she explained, quietly glaring at the boy. Albus glared right back with a mischievous grin.

"It does, I've got to redo the sticking charm every two weeks, and there's a spell at the end," Lillian explained.

Albus stuck his tongue out at Rose, who just ignored the other's rude behavior.

Teddy shrugged, "Well, that doesn't sound as bad as I would have thought."

"Yeah," Lillian agreed, taking out her potions and transfiguration homework. She had to write a paragraph for each class on parchment.

Nimbus, Albus's cat, meowed to the black haired girl, annoyed that no one was paying attention to the king of all felines. Albus smiled and picked up the tabby cat, sitting him on his lap and fluffing out his fur.

After much writing and scratching out of various words and sentences, it was time for supper in the great hall, and all of the Gryffindors cleared out to go eat. The four, minus Nimbus, followed the crowd.

The Great Hall was packed with students enjoying a large dinner. The quartet sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the head table, which seated all of the teachers of the ancient school. All kinds of foods were placed throughout the table, each more tasty than the last. All kinds of meats and plants to eat, along with sweeter things like sweet potatoes or rolls.

Rose had begun to read while she ate, which was not new, holding up a book to her nose about animagi in hope to fully understand the ability.

Lillian filled her plate with generouse portions of food. She pondered to herself whether the mandrake leaf inside of her mouth would affect the consumption of food, so she scooped up a spoonful of sweet potato casserole and ate it. Eating didn't seem to make a difference, thank goodness, for the girl enjoyed a good meal, and the leaf stayed in place. Then, she proceeded to eat the rest of her food in large gulps after a long day.

Albus, on the other hand, was shoveling food into his mouth much like Lillian, which amused her. Rose started to mutter things under her breath about always being hungry until Albus nudged her leg with his foot. The red head rolled her eyes and then started to eat, herself.

"You guys have quidditch tryouts tomorrow, right?" she asked.

Lillian's eyes widened with realization, excited for the big day. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed loudly. A few other students looked her way after the outburst.

"Do they let us warm up before we compete?" Lillian questioned, not too worried and only curious about the matter.

"Well, probably not, knowing Madame Hooch, but if we just watch how the other kids mess up we won't mess up like that ourselves," Rose explained before taking a small bite of food.

"Besides, you know we've got this down," she added, shrugging.

"Yeah, we do," Lillian said with a grin as she bit into a cherry cake, the dessert having arrived after a while. As always, the sweets were amazing. Soon, dinner was over and the students started to clear out of the Great Hall to get a well deserved rest. Lillian yawned, the meal inside of her belly warming her body and making her feel drowsy. Although her body was exhausted, her mind was still buzzing with the anticipation for the quidditch tryouts on the morrow. She would try out as seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and hopefully be chosen from among her other competitors.

The quartet reached the painting of the fat lady, Teddy uttered the password, and the others followed him in.

"Good luck Rose, Lil," he said before he trudged up to the boys dormitory with Nimbus slinking up the stairs to join them.

Rose waved farewell to Teddy, "Thanks," she said. Rose and Lillian went the opposite way to the girls dormitory, and when they got there, Lillian fell over the top of her mattress, her legs hanging off of the edge. Nicodemus hotted a greeting when the two girls entered. He flapped over to his friend and Lillian gave him a treat, the boreal owl taking it in his beak and eating it. Abigail was already in her bed reading.

"Hi, guys," she grinned as she turned back to her book.

"Hey," Lillian replied, her voice barely a whisper as she started to fall into the arms of unconsciousness.

Rose changed into her night clothes and took a seat on her bed. She smiled at Abigail before leaning against her bed frame. She yawned, but started to read a book about quidditch.

Lillian gave a small snore, then grunted, waking up. She felt the collar of her shirt jabbing into her neck, and she heaved herself up to change into her pajamas. After she had finished, she fell onto her bed again, tugging at the sheets, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep. She dreamed about flying around the quidditch pitch, grabbing a shining, golden snitch; she smiled in her sleep.


End file.
